thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Nahara
Kai Zero Nahara 'is a member of the party. He is a ranger, along with 'Katriel Caileruil, however he is a Fenrir Ranger, while she is a templar ranger. He was the leader for a short time, when Nova was dead and Arua was gone. Personality Physical Appearance History Powers and Skills 'Basic Skills' *'Tracking '- As a Fenrir, Kai is a skilled tracker and hunter and able to find things easier than others for the most part *'Physical Fitness - '''Kai, like the others, is physically fit. *'Speed''' - Kai is capable at moving at a good speed, due to his training as a soldier. *'Leadership - '''While not as good a leader as Nova, Kai is quite capable as a leader. *'Reflexes - Due to fenrir training, as well as years of battle experience, Kai's reflexes are well honed. *'''Intelligence - Kai is somewhat above average intelligence for the most part, but his intelligence really shines on War. He is a skilled tactician, and to a lesser extent, leader. *'The Wolf’s Sight - '''The Fenrir’s eyes become that of a predator, their range increasing, as well as their instincts' ' *'Efficiency - The Fenrir is no longer useless in melee combat *'Under Moonlight '- During night, the Fenrir’s feral side begins to take over. Increased atk speed and movespeed * *'Blood Moon '- The Fenrir soaks their arrows in the blood of their enemies. Lifesteal with each attack. *'Prey on the Weak '- The Fenrir gains a passive speed boost '''Special Skills *'Arrow x2 - '''The Ranger fires 2 arrows at once' ' *'Arrow x3 - The Ranger fires 3 arrows at once ' *'Poison Arrow - The Ranger laces their arrow with poison ' *'Fire Arrow'' '''- ''The Ranger sets the tip of their arrow aflame''' ' *'Ice Arrow - The Ranger has an enchanted ice arrow ready *'''Pounce Shot - '''The Fenrir’s next shot can send an enemy reeling back ' *'Crossfire - The Fenrir can split enemy arrows in two *'''Strafe and Strike - The Fenrir, in a close situation, moves out of the way of the melee attack and returns with a ranged attack at such close quarters *'Maiming Strike' *'Feral Fury' *'Basic Boxing - '''The Boxer can box low level targets or targets at low energy. *Hit and Run' - '''The Fenrir can’t stay stationary; they attack, then run off with a temporary speed boost *'Alpha Arrow '- The Fenrir’s next arrow is imbued with the energy of a wolf *'Energizing Winds '- The Fenrir’s immediate injuries are ignored *'Edge of Extinction''' - The Fenrir is on the edge. Fight or Flight. Allows the transformation of a werewolf. Weaknesses Kai's biggest downfall is how headstrong he is. He has the tendencey to rush into battle, even when doing such is not wise. He is very stubborn, and an unsure leader. He has a short temper. He will refuse to harm wolves, or any variant of them. Equipment Weapons *'“Lethallin"' - A bow recieved by Kai in Tamlen's cabin. It is a sniping longbow which was made for Kai when he lead the Fenrir Platoon *'Fenrir Longbow - '''A longbow custom to the Fenrirs need of Speed and strength *'Claws '- Kai has multiple claws. One glove that covers his whole hand, and a single claw that covers a single finger Armor *'Cured Fenrir Leather - Cured Fenrir Leather consists of thick leather, made from the skins of the hunter's kills. It is cured with fermented animal urine, causing it to be much harder. After being cured, the leather remains to be flexible, allowing for the wearer to easily customize it to their body shape. Relationships On a scale from 0-1000 *'''Sater: 350 *'Yuna: 700' *'Solum: 650' *'Arua: 900' *'Katriel: 550' *'Sophia: 850' *'Velasco: 550' *'Moody: 850' *'Justice: 600' *'Nova: 850' *'Faelan: 650' *'Lavon: 550' *'Ace: 0' Trivia *'Kai won the Trail Award for Most Interactive Character, his award was gold.' *'Kai's roleplayer won the award for Most Active RPer, his reward was a 15 day pardon for removal.' Category: A to Z Category: Characters